Ghoster's Oath
by Axel-Wildfire
Summary: Something crashes into the Floating Island and makes off with the Master Emerald and beats the heck out of Teams Sonic and Dark in the process? Now what're they gonna do?Yeah... here's my new Sonic Fic, using the character Team chaos readers knew and lov


Ghoster's Oath

AxelWildfire000

Time and date started: 10:15 AM, 28/07/2005 (Thursday)

Disclaimer: I in no way claim ownership of any character used within this fic, with the exception of Ghoster, who is mine. I am in no way affiliated with SEGA, Sonic Team, Nintendo, or any other gaming company.

Chapter 1: Let Vengeance Begin

It was an average day for Team Sonic. Sonic was lying about, Tails was making loud noises in his workshop, Knuckles was meditating in his little cavern beneath the flat, where the Master Emerald slept in Hidden Palace. Team Sonic had set up shop on the Floating Island after the Overlord incident, and were quite happy there, thankyou very much – except they didn't know what was happening on the other side of the Island.

It was an average day for Team Dark as well. Shadow had disappeared somewhere, Omega was running self-diagnostics and Rouge was polishing her jewellery. Interestingly enough, they had set up shop on the other side of the Island as a retreat from the hustle and bustle of the rest of the world. Apparently, though this couldn't last.

A large explosion on the centre of island alerted both Teams. "What the hell?" Sonic yelled as he came awake, Tails came dashing out of his workshop and Knuckles went surface immediately. "Looks like someone's decided we make a good target." The echidna snarled.  
"Or a meteor crashed." Tails said, squinting at the smoke.  
"What are we waiting for? Let's check it out!" Sonic yelled, grabbing his team mates arms and pulling them towards the blast zone.

"Hmph. Looks like you guys came as well." Shadow said, spotting his counterpart on the other side of the explosion.  
"What are they doing here?" Knuckles muttered. "Wait, what does that matter? Get off my Island!" he roared at Dark.  
"Oh, stick it, echidna." Rouge growled, glaring at him. "We set up here at exactly the same time you did, so you can go –"

Whatever Rouge was going to say next, she never got the chance, as everyone attention was drawn to the figure rising from the crater. A grey hedgehog, half a head taller than Shadow, climbed over the top of the crater wall and dusted his hands off on his mist white shirt, then scraped some dust off his black pants and sneakers. He glanced around with deep black eyes at his surroundings, then at the teams around him. A black jewel was set into his forehead.

"Hullo." He said, raising one hand behind him and dragging a glowing green, massive gem from the tunnel.  
Knuckles cursed. "That's the Master Emerald!"  
The hedgehog shrugged. "Is it? That's interesting. I punched through into a cavern about fifty down, and saw a tunnel leading off. This looked powerful so I grabbed it."  
Rouge and Knuckles both spoke at the same time. "Well, it's mine, so hand it over!"  
The hedgehog raised his eyebrows. "Okay… so who's is this, really?"  
"Mine." Growled Knuckles before Rouge could get a word in edgeways.  
"Really? Well, mine now." The hedgehog said, waving his hand. An orb of mist surrounded the Emerald and went solid as Knuckles moved to grab it. "Now, now, I can't have you taking what's mine." The hedgehog grinned, back flipping onto the mist orb and taking up a fighting position. "You want it, you have to fight me for it."

Sonic was in his face and punching before anyone could see what happened, but the hedgehog was ready for it and grabbed the speedster's fist with his hand and began to squeeze. Sonic greeted his teeth in pain. Shadow hurtled towards the hedgehog, but before he got there the grey 'hog had hurled Sonic at him and they fell in a tangle to the ground. "Next!"

Knuckles and Rouge attacked from both sides, punching and kicking respectively, but apparently they had yet again been outsmarted, because the hedgehog disappeared and reappeared down on the ground, leaning against the orb. "Tell me that wasn't all you have." He remarked coolly, cleaning his gloves on the mist.

"Heads up, hedgehog!" Tails yelled, charging forward in a spin attack.  
"**Ghost Exhaust**!"  
The 'hog merely raised a hand a strong wind blew out from him, holding Tails at bay until he was forced to uncurl. Finally the wind took him over and hurled him through the air.

The three remaining combatants, Omega, Rouge, and Knuckles, attacked as one but nothing seemed to work. Everything they did was thwarted by either the hedgehog simply moving out of the way or by blocking. "Heh, please, what is this, Chao Karate?" he grinned, pausing for a moment – and one of Knuckles punches connected, knocking the hedgehog fully over the Emerald. He stood up, growling. "Oh, now you've managed to piss me off!" the hedgehog roared, flipping over the Emerald and kicking Knuckles to the ground with his weight.

Then things got serious. Placing his hands together, the 'hog held them at shoulder height before crouching to touch the ground.

"**GHOST MIST**!"

Instantly, a massive cube of mist sprang up around him, engulfing everything.

"Hm, oh, are we meant to be scared by this?" Sonic asked, finally getting to his feet. Then it hit him in the chest. He screamed, feeling as though his life force was being ripped out of him – it was. The hedgehog smirked as everyone else slowly fell, except Shadow, who made his way forward. "Ah… you must be Gerald's failed experiment that there was so much news about. And it seems your Chaos-powered frame is immune to my power-draining skills."  
Shadow went down on one knee, growling, and one hand at his chest.  
"And apparently, when Sonic collided with you one of your ribs was broken. Well, boys and girl, and it's been fun, but I've got a job to do. Bye."  
"Wait… who are you?" Shadow gasped, seeing red.  
"Well, seeing as I appear to be the bad guy at the moment, I'll tell you my name and exit with an evil laugh. Ghoster." So saying, the hedgehog gave a demon-worthy cackle and disappeared, along with the Emerald. Shadow collapsed.

(Two hours later)

Ghoster couldn't help but grin as he watched the police scurry about like ants from his building-top vantage point.. "Idiots." He grinned. "Then again, maybe they'll be a decent fight… nah… there's not enough of them… I could take on five hundred and win easily."  
The black jewel in Ghoster's brow shone for a moment, and Ghoster smacked it slightly. "Shut up in there." He hissed, sitting down on the edge of the building's roof.


End file.
